


Sealed with a kiss

by Anti_Septic_Freak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Female-Centric, I’m not good at tagging, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Septic_Freak/pseuds/Anti_Septic_Freak
Summary: Michelle Hanlon (Mike)Edith Kaspbrak(Eddie)Elizabeth Tozier (Richard) is her middle nameBrielle Denbrough (Bill)Bethany Hanscom(Ben)Sandra Uris (Stan)Beau Marsh (Beverly)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 12





	1. Adriana and Donna

“All right, kids. Get ready and go ahead! The first to burst the balloon is the winner.” The game began and Adriana had a determined look on her face as she made sure to have the stream of water go into the hole for the balloon to fill faster “It could be anyone. We have one here that is getting bigger.” The man in the game area had a bright smile “It is this all tension I feel? Who will reach the prize?” Adraina wasn't really paying attention to the balloon before the buzzer began to go off 'Who will be the winner tonight?” he moved forward and smiled at the girl in front of himself that jumped in place her curly shoulder-length hair bounce around “Yes! You ma’am are the Winner!” 

The man handed her a stuffed octopus before Adriana felt hands wrap around her waist, She had a soft smile rise to her face and leaned into the touch as Donna light kissed her cheek leaving a small trace of chapstick on her cheek. Adriana hummed as she turned her attention to what looked like a disappointed boy, She kneeled down and held the toy out to him “Hey, ... Do you want this?” The boy had a surprised look on his face and gave a small nod, Adraina let him take and and light ran a hand through his short hair “Thanks for letting me win.” Donna smiled at the interaction and held a hat in her hand “What did you get, Don?” Donna had a small smirk on her face as she moved and showed the prize that was hidden behind her back “Well ... Here is your consolation prize.” Check it out. I’ve always admired the Beaver.” Donna rolled her eyes and placed the hat on her head “But look at this- I look cute don't i?” Donna smiled and gave Adriana a light kiss on the lips as she heard a soft “Thank you.” from Adriana “We need to talk about logistics.” Adriana let out a groan “- How romantic.”

A loud scoff could be heard as a young girl approached them and glared “Romantic?” Donna and Adriana paused and looked down at the young girl “What’s so fucking romantic? Huh?” Donna grabbed Adriana’s hand and pulled her to walk away from the group “Your Father didn't teach you to answer when someone asks you something?” Adraina paused and turned to face them as Donna had worry flush through her body “Come on, Adriana.” She shook her head and stood tall against the group “Do you have a problem, Dyke?” Adriana shook her head once again “No, but Meg Ryan called She wants her wig back.” Donna dragged her over the walkway next to the bridge to make their way back “All right, come on, Adriana” (I refuse to write the rest-) 

Michelle walked along the sidewalk with a small sigh as she looked over the notes on her phone to see the phone numbers she hoped to never have to call, Michelle thought about how the poor woman reminded her of Elizabeth-no wait Richie is what she always went by but Donna had lost her girlfriend Adriana in the worst possible way, She didn’t get a lot of time to get her statement since the police were quick to the scene to get all onlookers on there way and to have them continue their night at the carnival. 

Donna had been a shaky mess and had difficulty trying to explain what happened. Adriana was wearing the hat, her sobbing girlfriend would later tell the police, was because she had won it at the Pitch Til U Win stall on the Bassey Park fairgrounds just six days before her death. He was proud of it. “She was wearing it because she loved this shitty little town!” Donna Hagarty, screamed at the cops. “Now, now-there’s no need for that sort of language,” Officer Harley Gardener told Hagarty. 

“Let’s go through it again,” Harold’s partner, Jenna Reeves, said. “The two of you came out of the Falcon and turned toward the Canal. Then what?” “How many times do I have to tell you idiots?” Hagarty was still screaming. “They basically killed her! They pushed her over the side! Just another day in Derry for them!” Donna Hagarty began to cry. “One more time,” Reeves repeated patiently. The ambulance was quick to take her to the hospital, She was alive but sustained massive pulmonary contusions, pneumothorax, and lacerations from the rocks on land she had climbed to, She had been able to get away from the “Clown” that she had explained to the police.


	2. Reconnection

Brielle heard the door to her trailer open and quickly adjusted her glasses on her nose “Mrs. Denbrough, they need it on set.” She turned her head and nodded picking on the script that was next to her and quickly set her computer to the side, She sighed and walked out of the trailer” She notoced the door closing and ducking yelled out “Hold the door!” she ducked underneath it and looked at the man that was closing the door “What are you doing?” She looked at him and paused in place “Have you seen Indiana Jones?” she questioned before being beckoned over by the co-director, An old man moved down from the camera and looked at Brielle “Did you finish the pages?” She gave a small simple nod

“Be careful.My friend, the movie needs an end.” She tried to speak before she was cut off “You know that, right?” Brielle let out as exhausted sigh “Yes.” Brielle husband approached her covered in fake blood and dirt “You said you needed a day to finish the pages.” The director interjected “We will film it tonight. - It's been 17 hours. - Everyone calm down, okay?” Austin sighed and put a hand o n her shoulder “I'm calm. I want you to be happy with the movie. You know I'm on your side.” Brielle let out a relaxed sighed “That's great, because the end of my book-” Austin stopped her “It's terrible- people love your book, but they hate that ending.” Brielle looked at Austin in disbelief “You said you liked it.” Austin groaned “I lied. - We have to improve it, okay?” “Yes. Austin, you have my notes, could you?” she handed the script off to him and turned pulling her hair into a loose bun  
“Take me to One, please” Peter began to speak and he waved her off “Goodbye.” Austin let out a huff as he turned her to face him “ Do you want me to lie to you, because I am-” Brielle looked at him in disbelief “My husband? No, but you have been by my side for eight years, I thought you were different.” Brielle put a hand on her temple and looked at Austin “Everyone wants a happy ending. Everyone wants a close. But life doesn't work that way.” Austin rolled his eyes “Peter wants it, not the Studio-” 

Brielle put a hand up to pause his speech “Studio? Since when do you care about that? You're an artist. Why can't it be written the way I want it. Why can't you be the Man that I want you to be?” Austin scoffed and shook his head Fuck you Brielle, I mean it” He walked off as Brielle walked out of the studio and went to get back in her trailer before feeling her phone vibarate “Brielle Denbrough?-” a voice she recognized began to speak “It’s Michelle.” What Michelle?” She waited a few moments “ Michelle Hanlon from Derry.” Brielle heard a name she hadn't heard in years and felt a chill run down her spine as a random stinging sensation could be felt in her hand, She gasped looking at the scar she never really remembered getting as a small flood of memories came back to her. 

“Edith, I'm telling you not to scare me like that- you never listen to me!” She let out a sigh as she look forward at the road “Marvin, please, not now.” He gave a surprised gasp as he looked at the weather report “You shouldn't be out there. Edith, it's dangerous to drive on slippery roads.” She let out a groan “Honey, it stopped raining like three hours ago. Everything will be fine.” Edit let out a huff of breath “Idiot, you can get ahead!” The man in the car that cut her off proceed to flipped off Edith, She looked back at her phone “What happens if you hydroplane?” Edith let out an exasperated sigh, “It's not gonna hydroplane!-I live as a risk analyst, so believe me when I tell you that from a statistical point of view, I would have more of a chance to get in accidents Because I'm talking to you on the phone- Okay? I have to go, we'll talk soon. Goodbye.” 

She let out a sigh of relief as his phone began to ring once again “This is Edith Kaspbrak speaking” a small smile crawling onto her face. “You didn't say, "Well, bye, I love you." like you always do.” Marvin spoke with slight anger in his tone “I can't, I'll be late for this-” A notification came up showing another incoming call from DERRY, MAINE -meeting.” Marvin listened to her trail off “Say you love me, Edith.”  
She had a flood of memories rush through her head “Okay, I love you Daddy-” “What?” Edith was frozen being brought back at the sound of cars honking at her Marvin, bye.” She let out a small breath “Hello who's calling?” Edith raised an eyebrow “It's me.” “I don't think I know anyone named me-” Before she could finish “It's Michelle- Michelle Hanlon.” Edith raised an eyebrow “What Michelle-” she froze up as she kept going through a red light and had another car crash into her own. Michelle gasped and called out to Edith “Are you alright?” Edith had a weak smile before laughing softly “I’m alright!”


	3. Meeting again

The back door to the club Richie was in swung open quickly as she put both hands on the railing and feeling a warm putrid feeling rising up her throat, she turned and faced her assistant giving her a weak smile, giving her a simple thumbs up as she pulled a napkin out of her pocket and handed it to Richie with a raise of her eyebrow “What the fuck! You were fine five seconds ago. Who called you?” She waved her off and handed the napkin back to her and she grimaced dropping the napkin “Rich, talk to me. It's your turn in two minutes. You're good? Because you don't look that way.” Richie was letting out small shaky breaths “I'm fine.” She didn't believe her but huffed “You're good?” She groaned and nodded her head “Yes.” Emma put a hand on her lower back “And we're walking and walking” a man walked by with a cue card calling out to Richie and Emma “60 seconds.” 

Emma “Faster” they were getting closer and closer to the stage as a worker walked by “Bring her a bottle of water” Richie cut her off “Bourbon” Emma sighed “Sure. And a mint” Richie looked at Emma and shook her head “I can not do this.” a glass was put in her hand with an amber liquid and a handful of mints “And that was fast.” She quickly downed the Bourbon and the mints and chewed on them for them to work faster “It's okay. Rich, where are you going?” Richie had began to go to the wrong door and was grabbed by the sleeve “Here, good girl, okay.” They were finally by the curtain and looked at emma still holding the empty glass “How do I look?” Emma looked down seeing her hands shaking like crazy “Your hands are shaking, Rich.” she looked at it and handed the glass to Emma “Shit.” 

The curtain the stage was pulled back quickly and Richie made her way to the stage moving a hand up to wave at the people in the crowd “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome Richie Trashmouth!” She had brought a smile on her face as she fixed her glass and tossed the microphone between her hands “All right. How are you tonight?” the crowd all let out excited yells as she heard a few wolf whistles and the call of someone saying “I love you” She smirked sending a wink in that direction  
She bouncing on the balls of her feet making an awkward face “So-My boyfriend caught me masturbating while looking at his friend's Facebook- And now I go to Masturbators Anonymous” The crowd let out an echo of laughter as she had a bright smile on her face “I stopped at the first meeting and said ‘My name is Richie Trashmouth-” She began to trail off hearing the calls of people from her childhood and froze before looking over the crowd “Trashmouth- and I forgot the joke.” she heard a hecker call out to her “You suck!” She had a smirk rise to her lips “Only for your Dad Sweetheart” 

A young woman was at a table explaining the blueprints as she smiled at the group in front of her ”Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being here today. These buildings will provide more than 93,000 m2. Commercial and residential space. Modern tower with offices. However, I would like to know how we will place even more stores there. If we build walls up here” All attention went to the computer screen showing a women with a simple blue stress ball in her hand “There will be no walls.” she spoke up quickly, an older gentleman looked at her “With all due respect, Ms. Hanscom.” She shook her head “- Call me Beth and with all due respect to you, Just looking at this model makes me feel claustrophobic, doesn't it? If they build more walls, it will look like a prison. And people want to escape from a prison, right? It should be a place where people meet. Middle ground A Club House And when people are there … Sorry give me a moment” she ended the skype call and picked up her phone seeing DERRY, MAINE “Hi. - Beth it's Michelle Hanlon from Derry”

Sandra looked for a missing puzzle piece with a small groan, she heard her phone go off and noticed the screen was brightly lit “It's Sandra Uris.” She raised an eyebrow “Its Michelle.”I’m Sorry?-” she sighed and began to speak again “Michelle Hanlon from Derry.” Sandra paused and had a small smile crawl over her lips “Mikey-, yes, I'm sorry. Hi. I don't know why I … How much time has passed?” Michelle had a soft smile on her face as well “ 27 years-” Sandra had a moment of pure terror gp through her entire body “It came back, right? Is that why you call me? It’s started again” 

Michelle gave a soft sigh “-and terrible things are happening.” Did you call the others? What if they don't come?” Michelle shook her head “We swore, remember? When can you come?” Sandra looked over at her husband Patrick “I have to do some things.-” Michelle cut her off “Tomorrow-Morning, We don't have much time. I will send you a message with what you should know. See you soon, Sandra.” She turned on her heel and looked at Patrick, He noticed the look of horror on her face and got up quickly “Honey?” Sandra was as white as a ghost as Patrick took her hands in his own and sat them down 

“You made a promise, Beau.” He shook his head moving a hand to push his hair back “I'm so sorry, Mike. I do not really remember.” Michelle sighed and moved a hand to her temple “You don’t think there's a reason that you don't remember your childhood?, that people should, about where they are from, who they are. Why do you have a scar on the palm of your hand? The others don't remember it either. Edith, Beth, Sandra, Richie. Brielle” Michelle let out a soft sigh “Knew that would that’d get your attention” Beau had a soft blush cross his face “Beau?” Michelle questioned quietly “You have to go back. All of you. - When?” Beau jumped at hearing Tally’s voice “What's going on? Why are you packing in the middle of the night?” Beau looked at her sheepishly moving a hand to rub the back of his neck

“I didn’t want to wake you up. I know this week has been difficult. An old friend of Derry called me. I have to go back there. It's hard to explain why-” He began to ramble before Tally walked forward and put a light hand on the side of his face “It's okay. You don't have to explain anything to me. Just relax.” Beau relaxed into her hand “I trust you.” Tally walked Beau over to sit on the edge of the bed and put a hand on his arm “Thank you” Beau began to speak before Tally interrupted him and tightened her grip on his arm “I just don't understand why you are lying to me. I heard you say the name Michelle” Beau had a flicker of pain cross his eyes and tried to pull away “Yes my friend, We used to be a group back then and as children we made a promise.”

Tally moved to stand in front og Beau and had a growl leave her mouth “You know that trust is the basis of our relationship. It means everything to me.” Beau swallowed nervously and furrowed his eyebrows “I know, it's not like …” Tally huffed and moved a hand into his hair pulling him forward “What? The last time?” Beau gasped “I didn't cheat you and …” Tally’s voice raised an octave “You're a damn liar, Beau. You won't go anywhere, okay? I want you to stay here and you will show me what you wanted to do with that Michelle, okay?” (Refuse to do this as well)


	4. Jade of the East

Brielle walked into the restaurant and was asked if she had reservations, she explained that it would be put under the name Hanlon. The women smiled at her and walked her to the curtain and gestured for her to go ahead before asking what she wanted to drink, She paused and asked for a simple “Beer please.” Brielle noticed a person standing by the window and turn having a bright smile on her face, she walked forward and tripped over her foot for a moment “Be careful, over there.” Brielle had a soft smile cross over her face “Hey-Mikey, you look good.” Michelle had a bright smile on her face and walked forward and pulled Brielle into a tight hug “Bri I wasn't sure if after so long someone would come. But of course you came. - A promise is a promise. The losers… They have to stay together, right?”   
Brielle had a soft look cross over face “The losers-” Michelle pulled away keeping her hands on The others shoulders “You remember. That is good. What else do you remember?” Before Brielle could talk they heard the fast talking that sound oh so familiar. They were faced with a short girl with puppy dog eyes and freckles scattered all over her face, She wore a simple blue button up and maroon colored jacket paired with dark blue jeans, She was counting on one hand of what they could only understand as possible allergies “I'm allergic to soy, anything with egg, gluten And if I eat pistachios, I could realistically die- holy shit” She froze in place and smiled brightly at Brielle and Michelle

Beau closed the door of his car and pulled on the sleeve of his sweater as he walked forward, He noticed a quite attractive girl in front of himself and had a small hum left his lips as she was blocking the entrance “Do you need a password or something?” he teased, The women jumped and turned to face him “Sorry?” Bethany looked at him and froze in place “Beth?” She gave a small simple nod “Yeah,” She was pulled into a tight hug “It has been so long.” Beau held her close before pulling away and looked her up and down “You look great, Beth the trustworthy.” a soft pink color crossed over her cheeks and she looked down at the ground “You too, Beau.” 

A woman in a dark brown leather jacket, orange button up with small red crosses. A mess of long black curls was pushed back over her shoulder “Hold on- You two look amazing. What the hell happened to me?” Richie walked forward being pulled into a hug by Beau and she turned her attention to Bethany “Hi, I'm Bethany.” Richie froze in place and smiled looking her up and down with a small smirk “Elizabeth but- call me Richie.” They all decided to walk in together holding a small conversation before Richie picked up a mallet and hit it against the gong in the room and smiled moving her eyes over the from concentrating on the shortest of all of them “looks like the Losers Club has officially begun”

Edith paused and let out a soft laugh “Look at these guys” she looked over Bethany and looked at Richie as she gestured towards Beth with an impressive look ‘Beth?’ she mouthed and quickly moved her hands to her pockets when Bethany turned her attention to Richie as she quickly gave Beth a sweet smile before she looked forward and mouthed ‘Holy shit-’


End file.
